Jimmy Fitzsimmons
James "Jimmy" Fitzsimmons is the resident bully from the Netflix cartoon F is for Family who often picks on Bill Murphy. Jimmy is the most foul-mouthed and feared youth in the town. He was voiced by Mo Collins. Appearance Jimmy Fitzsimmons has wear a black jacket, a grey shirt, blue pants, and some dark red shoes, and some orange hair. Personality Jimmy is like any other bully, constantly picking on weaker kids and treating them like crap. He is also known for being a liar, for instance, when he told his dad that Bill was the one who planned to rob the church, even though it was really him. Despite his tough guy attitude, he seems to have a fondness for anyone who "has balls", which was why he didn't do anything bad to Bill for assaulting him and for burning down the city's forest. Jimmy is also a skilled craftsman, as evidenced in "Bill Murphy's Day Off" when he easily built a birdhouse that got him an A in wood shop class, and later on, when he built a wooden boy he named "Peppito". This reveals a secret softer side of Jimmy, as also evidenced by the various stuffed animals in his bedroom. In Season 2, Jimmy is still portrayed as aggressive and mean. However, when he's blamed for stealing, his father takes him to a Catholic Military School, where despite only being there for 2 months (he's released after his father's cheque bounced), he undergoes a major personality transition, becoming a much nicer and more caring person. This doesn't last very long when Phillip tells Jimmy that Bill's the one who framed him for stealing, prompting him to go back to his bullying ways. Ever since Bill got the idea to say his name is Jimmy Fitzsimmons when he got in trouble, it has become a running gag for other people (kids and adults), all over town got the idea to do the same thing and even use the same name, for other bad things. In "Pray Away", Randy accidentally hit Jimmy with his van, and nervously drove off, shouting "My name is Jimmy Fitzsimmons!" In "Paul Lynde to Block", Bill and Maureen saw Julie in a stall in the women's restroom at the drive-in theater, which scares them and they run off with Bill saying "Our name's are Jimmy Fitzsimmons". In "Summer Vacation", Chet snitched on Frank for building an extra room on his house without a permit, and said his name was "Jimmy Fitzsimmons". Relationships Family: *Mr. Fitzsimmons (father) *Unnamed mother (deceased) *Unnamed step-mothers *Bridget Fitzsimmons (younger sister) Allies / Friends *Jimmy's Friends Enemies: *Frank Murphy *Sue Murphy *Kevin Murphy *Bill Murphy *Maureen Murphy *Phillip Bonfiglio Biography As such, he enjoys taking great pleasure in intimidating and/or physically hurting other kids, especially Bill and not showing any remorse for it. He's a skilled craftsman and likes drinking, smoking, and wank to porn magazines that he kept in his clubhouse that was destroyed in episode 5 when Bill set the forest on fire. As revealed in episode 6, Jimmy is an altar boy. Though he mainly terrorizes Bill Murphy for being a younger weak boy making him an easy target, one of the running gags is that he's actually quite weak when others who are older than Bill cross him, Kevin, Frank, Randy (Bill's Newspaper Dealer), and his dad, all send James away screaming and crying. One time, his dad beat him up because he thought he robbed the sports store, although, in reality, Bill robbed it which made his dad send him to Catholic Military School. Even Bill himself has dealt a blow to James before. He is also afraid of his sister, Bridget because she is more psychotic than him. Trivia *It's hinted that he has diabetes, as Bridget mentions he takes insulin, which she once put nail polish in. **This also caused him to go blind in his left eye. * As revealed by his father, his full name is oddly enough "Jimmy James Fitzsimmons". Considering the IQ of the Fitzsimmons family and Bridget's equally terrible full name, it's entirely in character. * Like his sister Bridget Jimmy heavily resembles his father and is pretty much a younger version of his father personality and looks wise except Bridget is nowhere near as ugly as Jimmy or Mr. Fitzsimmons Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Kids Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Teenagers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cowards Category:Redeemed Category:Dimwits